Miroku's Illness
by KatieSango
Summary: Miroku gets sick during the final battle with Naraku. How does Sango and the others handle this? Plz R&R. Thx! May have more chapters
1. Snake

His face was pale and his teeth chattered uncontrollably. His fists were twisted into the blanket I laid over him just the night before. His breathing was uneasy and loud; it made me anxious.

I sat with him all last night and all through the morning. My bones ached and my lids were begging to drag themselves over my eyes but I fought it. I was afraid that if I let my eyes close I would never see him again and I couldn't live with that. As much as we bickered and as much as I wanted to leave him sometimes, I still cared more for this man than I did for my life. I wanted his curse to be broken but not at this price; _I _was supposed to make a sacrifice for _him_, not the other way around. Compared to his life mine was worthless.

I unfolded his hand and laid it out flat on the sleeping mat; I stroked the back of his hand with my finger tips. He coughed and I moved to brush the hair out of his eyes and stroke his cheek; he was sopping with sweat. My heart ached to help him; to stop the constant pain Kagome had said he was going through. I wanted to tear off all those piled blankets and wrap my arms around his sweat-less body. I wanted to hear him talk or, even, to feel him feeling _me_. Anything to let me know that he was okay and that he was Houshi-Sama.

I could feel a lump in my throat and I swallowed it down quickly. I wouldn't cry because there was no reason to. If I cried than that would show weakness and it would show how little faith I had that he would get better. Which wasn't true; I had faith in him. I truly believed he was strong enough to pull through because I knew he wanted to stay with me and the others. I knew how much he would give to live with me and to see me pregnant with his child. I smiled at the thought of him kissing my enlarged tummy; feeling the baby move inside me; a beautiful combination of me and him.

He stirred suddenly and mumbled something unintelligible. "Shh" I whipped more sweat off his forehead and leaned in to kiss his nose. I sat back on my knees and watched him breathe. He was so peaceful…or at least, that's what I would have thought if he wasn't dying. I cringed at the thought; my mind instinctively shied away from anything painful. I guessed that was because of everything I had gone through; my body had become somewhat numb to the pain…sometimes.

"Ugh! Inuyasha you moronic mutt…sit!" Kagome screamed from outside the hut and I heard the familiar sound of Inuyasha hitting the ground. "Humph." Kagome pushed the flap to the hut aside and stomped loudly to stand next to me. "That Inuyasha I swear." She shook her head.

"What did he do this time?" I tried to sound interested, I really did; but Kagome still looked at me like I was speaking a different language.

"Um well, he said we should go look for the jewel shards while Miroku stayed here and slept." She sounded ashamed. "But he really is just impatient. He would never really leave Miroku." She held up her hands; palms facing me. I sighed and turned my attention back to the sleeping Houshi-Sama.

"I brought some more medicine for him." She held a warm cup of ill-smelling liquid out to me. "You will need to give this to him like you did last night." She put the cup down next to me and sat crisscross. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "It'll be okay Sango-Chan. Miroku will get better and then you guys can get married." She smiled. "I'll help plan the wedding." She put a finger under her chin; thinking. "That's it" She snapped her fingers. "I'll bring you and Miroku cloths from my time and I'll teach you guys how to have a modern-day wedding." She laughed. "It's really fun." I tried to smile at her but I think it just came out as a friendly scowl. She winced and patted my head.

"It's not your fault." She whispered and I couldn't look at her; it _was_ my fault. My hands twisted together and my face fell beneath my bangs. She moved my hair from my face. "Sango-Chan even if you didn't cry for his help he would've helped you." She said this like it should be obvious to any idiot.

"Yes but I should've been able to help myself; especially with his kaazana in the condition it was." I let my head fall in my hands and I brought my knees to my chest. "He shouldn't have used it knowing he could've died." My voice broke on the last word.

"Sango-Chan it was a choice between his life and yours. Do you really think he would've let you die? Think about it Sango-Chan; would you have risked your life for him?" She cocked her head at me with a smug expression on her face.

"No I would never let him die." I lifted my face and rested my chin on my knees; watching Houshi-Sama. Kagome stood and sighed.

"Well you should probably give him his medicine now. I'll leave; I have to go find Inuyasha." She put her hands on her hips. "That is the most misbehaving dog ever." She laughed. "We'll be back later, Sango-Chan." She gave a bright smile and walked out into the light of the day. I wasn't going to leave until Houshi-Sama could come. I sighed and leaned down to pick up the cup of now-cold medicine.

I shifted 'till I was behind Houshi-Sama and lifted his head onto my chest. I brought the cup of green crud to his lips and gingerly poured it down his throat. He drank it; that I was almost happy about. Last time I'd had to administer the medicine mouth-to-mouth; without drinking any. I watched as his neck made the drinking motions and sounds that he'd been incapable of doing by himself for almost two days. I smiled slightly; he's getting better. But I couldn't let myself hope; not now when he was still lying on his death bed.

I took the cup from his lips and threw it across the room; it hit the wall with a shattering ring. My forehead fell on his and my hands knotted in his robes. I didn't let myself cry-not one tear-while I sat there, holding him. It was silent and still for a while until I drew in a shaky breath and pulled away; one hand still resting on his chest. My other hand punched the floor; once, twice, three times…It was bleeding when I pulled it up to rub my eyes.

"Dammit Houshi-Sama" I choked "Why does it always have to be you and me?" I gave a bitter, short laugh as I ran my hand over his face; feeling his nose, lips, and eyes…They were so soft and…un-naturally warm. He had a fever. I gently let his head fall back on the mat and stood to grab the bucket of water by the broom. I dipped a clean rag into the water and put it on Houshi-Sama's forehead. "There" I whispered "I'll take care of you. I'll try everything in my power to make you well again." I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

His hand flew out suddenly and gripped my thigh tightly; his nails bore into my leg so hard I almost screamed. "Houshi-Sama" I whimpered "What's…" I took his hand away from my thigh and placed a kiss in his palm. He shivered and then fell limp on the bed, sighing.

"Sango" He murmured.

"I'm right here." I whipped his bangs and kissed his head. My heart reacted to the first sound of his voice in days and I clutched my chest. "Thank goodness" I breathed. Though he was not healed he at least showed some signs that he might _become _healed.

I thought back to the night he had become sick. It was cold and dusty and we were standing in the middle of a wide clearing; waiting for Naraku…

_"Inuyasha can you smell him?" Kagome huddled closer to Inuyasha and readied her bow and arrow. Inuyasha snorted and he swung his sword out from its' sheath. His blade turned a scaled silver color; the adamant sword. _

_"You know I can't smell him, Kagome." Inuyasha spat; it must really bother him. Of course it bothered all of us; not being able to sense his presence. A growl ripped through Inuyasha's chest. "I can't wait to pierce him through." I could hear the smile in his voice. _

_"Yes" I agreed, my own smile spreading wide over my face. "I can't wait" Houshi-Sama wrapped an arm around my waist and I felt the blood rush to my face. He bent his head low-to my ear-and whispered-_

_"Stay close to me." His arm wrapped around me tighter "I won't lose you here; at our last battle." His mouth traced the back of my throat and I shivered. "There are too many things we have yet to accomplish." He let me go and readied himself; even though we couldn't hear, see, smell, or even feel Naraku, we knew he was there. _

_"Inuyasha I'm scared." Shippo huddled into the side of Inuyasha's neck. That little kitsune has been so brave it was about time he showed the reaction of a seven-year-old. _

_"It's alright, Shippo. Stay close to Kirara." At the sound of her name Kirara's head snapped up from its low snarling position and she started to trot toward Shippo and Inuyasha. Shippo took a fistful of Kirara's hair and hid himself behind her head. Kirara crouched right there; in front of Kagome and next to Inuyasha. I sent a nod in Kirara's direction; she was to protect Kagome and nothing more. Kirara understood and bared her teeth. _

_"He's here" Houshi-Sama breathed through clenched teeth. I knew how much he wanted that kaazana gone and how much he wanted to move on…_

_Something flew at us then…a sword? No, Naraku wouldn't use a sword. But what…? Suddenly that something started to move its way along the earth. Kagome screamed; it was a snake. But why would Naraku send a snake down to take us? We could step on it and win. A laugh lurched out of Inuyasha's chest as he pointed to the small creature. _

_"What the hell?" He let out another choked laugh. "That's low for you" Inuyasha was cut off by Houshi-Sama._

_"I wouldn't laugh Inuyasha that's a demon." Houshi-Sama pulled me behind him as the snaked turned its head toward me. "Show us who you really are." Houshi-Sama demanded in a stern voice. The snake made a hissy cough-like sound that turned to laughter as he shifted to a naked human man right in front of us. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled Kagome behind him. Houshi-Sama grabbed my wrist and shoved me against his back. _

_"You really don't need to do that." The snake-man laughed "I didn't come here to take your women…don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind keeping them" he winked at me "Naraku sent me here to kill you all." He shrugged. He looked bored and tired. "Now shall I start with you?" He turned to Kagome and Inuyasha growled; holding his sword out in front of him. _

_"Leave her alone!" I heard the words pop out but I never imagined they were mine. When he turned to stare at me I was trembling. His snow white hair flew wildly around his skinny face and his purple tongue flicked out to lick his lips. His golden eyes held my gaze as a devilish grin found its way to his face. _

_"Don't worry" He whispered in a husky, sly tone "I'm saving the best for last." His eyes raked the side of my body that he could see. Houshi-Sama pulled me back fully against him. I didn't even realize until then that I had inched away from him; probably trying to get better look at the hideous yet extremely beautiful demon. _

_"You wish" Houshi-Sama hissed. "You'll never touch either one of them." Inuyasha nodded and stared wide-eyed at Houshi-Sama. _

_"I wouldn't be so sure." And the snake was on me then. He had somehow pulled me away from Houshi-Sama and pinned me against a tree. "I guess you have to die first." He laughed "Oh, well. I was planning a…better way to get rid of you." I could tell just by looking at him what he meant and I fought against him. He was unbelievably strong. _

_He opened his mouth wide and revealed two sharp incisors that were dripping with yellow…venom? He inched his face toward mine and I wondered desperately why Houshi-Sama wasn't trying to help me. "Houshi-Sama" I whispered as the snake's fangs grazed my throat; he was going to poison me. _

_I didn't really catch what happened then; it was all so fast-paced. Houshi-Sama was there suddenly and he grabbed the snake demon and threw him onto the ground. The demons head hit a large rock and he appeared to be knocked out. I fell into Houshi-Sama's arms and stared at the paralyzed demon. "Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" My eyes scanned over his shoulder and out toward the forest. The demon took me that far away that fast? No wonder it took Houshi-Sama so long to help me…or really not long at all; it seemed everyone was moving faster than me. _

_"They stayed when Byakuya got there. It seemed that this was Naraku's plan." Houshi-Sama straitened us up and pulled me tighter to him. _

_"Just for the record that wasn't my fault. I was as close to you as I could get." My voice trembled._

_"You can be closer just not under that circumstance." His voice was seductive and…inviting. I sighed. Always Houshi-Sama even when we are in battle. I put a hand on his chest and he let me go. _

_"Behave yourself." I crossed my arms over my chest. Houshi-Sama grabbed my hand and started to tow me away from the snake; toward the fight in the clearing. I felt something wrap around my ankle and I drew in a sharp, startled breath. Houshi-Sama stopped and looked behind me; I followed his gaze. My heart pounded erratically in my chest. The snake had wrapped his arm around my leg now and was pulling me to him. Or trying to. _

_Houshi-Sama's staff slammed into the snakes head and the demon cringed in pain. He jumped up suddenly and took me in his arms. "Houshi-Sama!" I screamed. The snake's fangs were only inches from my throat when I heard the wrapping start to come off Houshi-Sama's right hand…_No. _I thought. His kaazana was already about to rip and if he were to uncover it now…My head spun and all I could see was Houshi-Sama's face; happy, sad, sly, anything._

_"No" I shouted but it was too late; the snake was already gone and houshi-Sama was lying on the damp earth; clenching his fist to his chest. He was already starting to deteriorate from the venom…_

I came back into consciousness then; my mind didn't want to go through it all twice. I glanced down at Houshi-Sama and blew out a shaky breath. How could I live if he didn't make it through this? My fingers twisted into his. I bent my neck down to lay my cheek against his chest; I could hear his breathing and feel him move slowly up and down. He was so warm and it felt…comfortable and…_normal_ to be lying like this with him; like I'd done it a thousand times.

He stirred slightly and his hand came down on my head. I stopped breathing. "Houshi-Sama" I said uncertainly. "Are you awake?" He mumbled something that I couldn't catch. I sat up and watched as his brow furrowed and he took in a long, exasperated breath. His eyes snapped open.

"Who…" He swallowed and winced. "Who are you?" And at that moment I could've sworn that my heart stopped beating.

**AN: Well this isn't my best work by far but…It'll do. I actually really liked this-there are some rough parts-and I think I'm gonna continue it. I'd like to see how Sango and everyone handles a dumb and oblivious Miroku. Well I hope you liked this it took me ****forever**** to finish it. (Busy, lazy ect.) And like I said I think I'm gonna let it continue…depends on how much people like it.**


	2. He'll Remember

"Who are you? Where's Lady Kagome and Inuyasha?" I didn't answer I just watched him watching me. His deep blue eyes no longer held the same warmth for me. They were blank. "Are you mute?" I blinked. He mumbled something I didn't catch and started to get up.

"No Houshi-Sama you're not well yet." I pushed him back down on the mat and a sly smile crossed his face.

"So you aren't a mute." I nodded. "Do you know Lady Kagome?" I nodded. "Where is she?" I couldn't answer. He remembers her but not me. I felt a strange feeling; jealousy? Hatred? For Kagome? "Hello," He waved his hand in front of my face.

"She's outside," I jerked my head in the direction of the entry way. "I'll go and get her." I stood slowly so I wouldn't fall. My mind was a storm. I couldn't see or hear anything there. I felt like a puppet.

I went as far as the Well before I broke down. I wrapped my arms around my abdomen and sank in the deep grass. I tried to keep my cries as quiet as possible. Every time I saw his face I felt a spasm of pain in my chest. It wasn't long before Inuyasha was there, kneeling over me.

"Sango," His voice was weak and hesitant. 'I'm sorry." He knew. Or maybe-because of my condition now-he thinks Miroku has died. Another devastating pain ripped through my body. No I've been gone long enough for them to have figured it out.

"Inu," I couldn't form his name. I couldn't move. I wanted him to take me to Kagome. I need her right now. "Inuyasha I can't move." He picked me up gently.

"Sango his memory is only lost to a point. He remembers everything that has happened to him up until you. He even remembers Kirara." Another pain and I wince. "No that's good," He felt it. "it means he will probably regain his memory if we try hard enough."

We were quiet after that. I didn't want to talk about how fate always seems to crash on me. How it takes Miroku down too. I didn't want to hear about memories. Or think about dreams and promises. _Our_ dreams and promises. I shut my eyes and stopped thinking all together.

By the time we reached the village I was completely out of tears. My eyes were red and swollen. I was tired.

"Sango-Chan," Inuyasha set me down softly on the ground and Kagome wrapped her arms around me. "I've told him everything Sango-Chan." She took my face in her hands and looked me in eyes. "He's waiting to hear from you." She wiped a stray tear from my cheek and kissed my forehead. "He'll regain his memory Sango-Chan, I just know it."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "Go Sango-Chan," I walked mechanically toward the entrance to the hut. When I was in he looked at me with complete understanding and-surprisingly-love.

"So you're the pretty lady who is my fiancé."

**Short. Yes, I know. And yes I understand that you have waited a long time for this. I promise Miroku and Sango will have a long and sweet talk in the third chapter. I just wrote this to let you all know I haven't forgotten Fanfiction or any of you. Or this story. I will finish this one first and then work on After Thirty Years. **

**Honestly I don't like this one…but I will love writing the next one! Sango and Miroku fluff! D**


End file.
